GE AC4400CW
Introdução [[Arquivo:CSX_281_GE_AC4400CW.jpg|thumb|400px|CSX #281 GE AC4400CW]] A Locomotiva GE, modelo AC4400CW foi apresentada em 1993, tendo sua produção iniciada no ano seguinte, até 2004, quando foi descontinuada. Este é um dos primeiros modelos de alta potência, possuindo motor Diesel de 4400 hp e seis eixos com motores de tração de corrente alternada. Também é uma da primeiras locomotivas de grande porte , com motores de tração de corrente alternada, a se tornar sucesso comercial na América do Norte. Sua concorrente direta, na época, foram as EMD SD70Mac. Várias ferrovias americanas adquiriram deste modelo, tais como, Union Pacific, CSX Transportation. As mexicanas Ferromex e Ferrosur, além da canadense, Canadian Pacific, também optaram por essas. Fez sucesso no Brasil por causa de sua confiabilidade e tecnologia revolucionária, em especial sua performance com tração de corrente alternada, sendo capaz de conduzir longos e pesados trens, com maior facidade, em fortes subidas e descidas, se comparada a a locomotivas de tração com corrente contínua. A maioria dessas locomotivas ainda estão em serviço em várias ferrovias da America do Norte, do Sul e Austrália. Apesar de ela ter sido substituída pelo modelo GE ES44AC, nos Estados Unidos, havia disponibilidade delas para exportação. Para o Brasil, foi fabricada uma variante do modelo,entre 2007 e 2008, para a MRS Logística, chamada de AC44CWi. Histórico [[Arquivo:EJ&E_Leithtn_Subdivisiono.jpg|thumb|400px|UP #6765 e #6195 na Leith Subdivision.]]A AC4400CW é basicamente uma versão da [http://locomotive.wikia.com/wiki/GE_C44-9W Dash 9-C44W] , mas com motores de tração de corrente alternada, sendo o primeiro modelo desse tipo construído pe GE. Embora estivesse um pouco atrás de sua concorrente, a GE revitalizou o conceito de tração com motores de corrente alternada, apresentando um método simples de inversão de corrente contínua, para alimentação dos moters de tração, que difentemente da EMD, que utilizava um inversor por truque, a GE utilizava um para cada motor. Esse projeto da GE permitia o isolamento individual de cada motor, se houvesse falhas, enquanto na EMD, somente grupos de três motores poderiam ser isolados, reduzindo drasticamente a capacidade de tração. Conjuntos de inversores equipados com seis disposivos GTO's (Gated Turn On) ou, a partir de 1998, IGBT's (Integrated Gate Bipolar Transistors), "fatia" a energia de corrente contínua produzida e a transforma em corrente alternada trifásica, a qual alimenta os motores de tração. A decisão da fábrica da GE em Erie, PA, em instalar um inversor para cada motor, implicou na montagem de 36 dispositivos GTO's em seis bancos de inversores, alojados em compartimentos à esquerda da cabine (chamada de "Aux Cab", pela GE). Nas AC's equipadas com a tecnologia IGBT, o espaço ocupado foi muito reduzido em comparação com a tecnolia anterior. O sistema digital de controle dessas locomotivas tinham características mais avançadas que as Dash 8 e Dash 9 e eram totalmente diferentes das locomotivas anteriores, na época.[[Arquivo:SP_285_Provo,Utah_July_23,1995..jpg|thumb|400px|AC4400CW #215 da Southern Pacific.]] A primeira demonstração da AC4400CW ocorreu em 1994, superando rapidamente as vendas e popularidade, em relação à sua concorrente, a EMD SD70Mac, que foi a primeira locomotiva de sucesso comercial, com tração em corrente alternada da América do Norte. A GE havia criado um modelo revolucionário e altamente competitivo, dominnando essa faixa de mercado, desde então. O modelo foi projetado para serviços pesados, sendo construído para servir a CSX em seu transporte de carvão através dos Montes Apalaches, entre a West Virginia e Pennsylvania, também atendendo a Union Pacific no transporte de carvão passando pela região do Wyoming. Apesar de ter sido essa a intenção de uso dessas locomotivas, as duas ferrovias passaram a utilizá-las em quase todos os tipos de trens, assim como fizeram outras ferrovias que as adquiriram. Os especialistas em locomotivas, consideravam as AC's como "mulas", devido a sua menor velocidade, mas grande força, opostamente as locomotivas de alta velocidade, que chamavam de "cavalos". A AC4400CW foi também uma das primeiras locomotivas Diesel-elétricas produzidas pela GE equipadas com truques auto-esterçante, destinado a aumentar a aderência e reduzir o desgaste dos trilhos e flanges de rodas, notadamente em curvas e DPU (unidade de força distribuída), que consiste de conjunto de locomotivas, ou apenas uma, colocadas em diferentes partes do trem e conduzido por somente um operador na unidade líder, através de sinais digitais do computador de bordo, da locomotiva comandante, dispensando, assim, múltiplas equipes trabalhando descoordenadamente. Este modelo de locomotiva, inclui um software de gerenciamento chamado de CTE (Esforço de tração controlada), que ajuda a melhorar o esforço de tração ou a aderência, em caso de patinação de rodas. Dispositivo similar foram instalados nas EMD SD70Mac, em várias de suas fases, bem como nas GE C44-9W. Embora a tecnologia DPU e CTE provou ser confiável, nas primeiras AC's tinham tendência a falhar, causando defeitos nas rodas ou nos trilhos, devido a sobrecarga nos eixos. Assim um novo modelo de truque foi desenvolvido para sanar tais problemas: o AC Radial Truck. Após testes concluídos com sucesso, o novo truque foi bem aceito por seus usuários, tais como, CSX, Ferromex e CP Rail. Truques similares haviam sido oferecidos com as Dash 9, mas se tornaram impopulares com este modelo, a tal ponto que, seus usuários chegaram a comentar com projetistas da GE, a seguir o mesmo tipo utilizado nas EMD's.[[Arquivo:Early_CP_AC4400CW.jpg|thumb|398px|AC4400 #9516 da CP.]] Mesmo não sendo as primeiras a entrarem em tráfego remunerado, as locomotivas da CSX #9100, a #9102, foram as primeiras unidades produzidas a saírem da linha de montagem da fábrica da GE, em Erie, em julho de 1994, mas devido a um descarrilhamento de uma delas na linha de testes, sua entrega foi adiada. Enquanto isso, as #9103 a 9113 eram montadas, e após sua entrega, apesar de terem menos de duas semanas em serviço, foram renumeradas pela CSX, além de receberem o conhecido "raio" sob sua numeração, tornando-se padrão para as locomotivas de corrente alternada da empresa. No final de 1995,a Burlington Northern (BN), testou várias unidades cedidas pela CSX, para comparação com sua frota de EMD SD70Mac's. A GE, também ofereceu três unidades para testes, a fim de conquistá-la como futura usuária da marca, o que ocorreria no início dos anos 2000, já ostentando o nome de BNSF. A demora dessa empresa em se convencer da boa qualidade da GE, deveu-se, de acordo com a BNSF, ao atraso da AC em relação às SD's. Em outras palavras, a GE lançou como opção, o que a EMD já oferecia como básico: truques radiais e tecnologia CTE, pois as locomotivas compradas pela CSX ainda não dispunham desses dispositivos, que estavam em desenvolvimento pela GE. Muitas ainda continuam no serviço remunerado e muitas já foram demolidas após se envolverm em acidentes. O sucesso da AC44CW, levou ao desenvolvimento das AC6000CW's, que inspirou o desenvolvimento das ES44AC's, sua sucessora. Características Próprias As AC4400CW não devem ser confundidas com sua DC predecessora, a C44-9W. Numerosos detalhes são conhecidos e ajudam a identificar externamente o modelo: * Uma notável diferença está nos truques. * Outra diferença está presente no grande compartimento do radiador (usado para acomodar os inversores de corrente alternada). Está localizado ao lado da cabine. * Alguma ferrovias pintam um "raio" na cabine, para distingui-la dos modelos DC. (A UP descontinuou essa prática em 2001). * As AC4400CW da CSX são referidas pela empresa como AH4400CW ou CW44AH, por serem mais pesadas que as de outras ferrovias. * AC44ACCTE, AC4400CWCTE, AC45ACCTE, AC44CCTE ,AC44CW CTE, AC4400C CTE, C44AC CTE ou a C44C CTE são AC4400CW que receberam modificações. * Outras designações: C44AC, CW44AC, AC44W ou AC44CW. * O "CTE" (Controlled Tractive Effort) suffix commonly refers to units owned by the UP which have updated/upgraded CTE software for its on-board microcomputer.O "CTE" (Controlled Tractive Effort) é um sufixo utilizado pela UP que indica que a locomotiva recebeu modificação eletrônica. Especificações '''Nota*''': Disponíveis para exportação.